The Stray Familiar
by Unchainedkogitsune
Summary: After a stressful day at work, Hashirama Senju finds and rescues a stray cat and takes him home. Upon the morning light, he finds that his new-found "pet" is not all it seems, as he's plunged into the world of curses and magic. HashiMada, implied TobiIzu.
1. Stray

Hashirama Senju was not a man to complain, and even as he trudged home from what was a particularly stressful day at the hospital, he found no reasons for himself to complain about anything. Not even about the unruly arm fracture patient who simply refused to let anyone near her for a whole hour, wasting valuable time. Or the constant nagging of worried relatives and lovers.

Glancing up to the sky, he sighed lightly. The dark grey clouds were rolling in fast and soon enough it was likely to rain. He hoped he'd be able to get home before it did. It had been a sunny day, and on such days umbrellas were forgotten. He hummed lightly, continuing to walk down the road, looking up to the street he was going down. It was a pleasant enough area, and he decided it would be really great if he could get to his home and just relax, and forget about his work until the time came for him to go back and start another day of helping out those who were injured or ill. He forgot why he went into medicine, but it was rewarding, even with the stressful, busy days.

It was then that a sound had invaded his ears, causing him to pause in his walking and look around for the source. It was the yowling and mewling of a cat, mixed with the sound of a man. Said man sounded rather intoxicated, and even so, Hashirama rushed to the scene, his eyes widening with shock. There was a man with a broken, blood-stained bottle, cornering a large, black and fluffy cat. This cat was hissing, ears back and fur standing on end, though it was shifting its weight onto its left side as it arched its back.

The man was yelling something incoherently, and Hashirama frowned, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Um, excuse me… sir…" He frowned slightly, watching as the drunken man glared at him. "Maybe you should leave, go home. You're clearly drunk, and it's causing disturbances." Hashirama assumed what he hoped was his most intimidating look. The man backed off, dropping the bottle and ambling away, still mumbling drunkenly. Hashirama sighed, rolling his eyes and muttering something before crouching down to the cat's level, holding out a hand slowly, making sure to assume a stance that showed he meant no harm to the feline.

He winced as the feline swiped at him, though he remained gentle in how he handled the scared animal. "Hey now," Hashirama gently reached up to pet the cat by its ears, scratching behind them softly. "I'm not going to hurt you, you know. I just want to help you, okay…?" The feline pawed at the brunette's hands, staring at him distrustfully. A yowl left the cat's mouth as it was picked up, struggling and wiggling around in the other's arms. Hashirama sighed lightly, gently stroking the long fur. He could feel that the cat was skinny, underneath all the slightly-tangled black fur.

"Easy now, I'm just gonna take you inside so I can help you out." The cat just huffed a little, putting his head down on the shoulder of the man who was carrying it home. Hashirama chuckled. "Aw, are you tired, kitty?" He asked gently, wincing once more as the feline swiped at his face. The cat yowled loudly, ruby hues narrowing as it glared at the human. "Okay, okay," Hashirama sighed, though he remained smiling. "Just don't be too much of a bratty kitty, okay? I don't want to have to clean up all the mess."

Once he had unlocked the door and opened it, the cat jumped out of his arms, yelping as it landed on the ground. Hashirama watched as it limped around, following it before gently lifting the feline onto the table. The black cat kept his ears back as the other looked over it, occasionally letting out a hiss and clawing at the other as the other probed its injuries.

Hashirama made notes of where he had touched that made the cat hiss, before attending to those injuries calmly. "You're kinda vicious, kitty…" He tickled under the feline's chin. The cat purred slightly, before acting almost offended at being caught purring. Hashirama laughed softly, going to shuffle in his cupboards until he found a can of tuna.

He showed the feline the can, smiling warmly as the cat became eager, ears flicking up and eyes going wide. Hashirama opened the can, putting the tuna into a bowl and setting it down before the cat. The feline rubbed its face against the brunette's hand, before turning its attention to the bowl, which held the food it had needed. It ate all of the tuna, before sitting back and purring gently, licking its lips.

Hashirama smiled brightly, happy to see the cat had calmed down somewhat. "You seem alright, kitty," He stated gently, reaching a hand out to ruffle the cat's fur. "But you need brushing. Your fur is all messy." With a nod, Hashirama went off into another room. The cat just tilted its head as it watched this somewhat eccentric man rush around.

Then, suddenly, the cat was lifted and placed into the lap of Hashirama. "Sorry if this hurts a little, kitty, but you probably want to feel all nice and neat. Cats are clean, fastidious creatures. Or so I was told," He started to brush through the cat's fur, being as gentle as possible, though the fluffy young animal yowled and struggled every time the brush caught in a tangle of fur.

After a short while, it became clear that the feline's fur was slightly matted, and needed to be trimmed. Hashirama reached for some scissors, gently trimming the cat's fur and brushing through it, pleased to see that the feline was accepting the grooming now that it wasn't having brushes tangled in its fur. After a while, he set the cat back down, going to sweep up the fur.

The cat was content to watch the other sweep up all the dark fur that littered the ground, though with its full belly and tiring day, it was growing quite tired. That much had become quite obvious to Hashirama, as he threw the swept-up fur into the bin, going over to gently lift up the cat, petting it gently. "Well, I suppose you wanna go to sleep now, huh?" The feline yawned widely, before resting itself against the human's chest. It had grown slightly more comfortable with the other's presence, though it had every intention on sneaking out once it had the chance. Just after it had taken a nice, peaceful rest.

Hashirama just hummed lightly, carrying the cat up to bed, letting the feline hop down onto the soft material. He laughed softly at the feline's sudden confusion, the cat shifting around on the bedding, a confused meow leaving its lips. Hashirama got himself ready for bed, laying down. He yawned and settled himself down, before drifting off to sleep. The cat moved slowly, to sit on the other's stomach. It curled up slightly, nuzzling and kneading down on the other's stomach, before the feline drifted off to sleep.


	2. Familiar

Hashirama had woken up before his alarm, as the slight trickles of light shone through a crack in his curtains. Glancing to the clock groggily, it read 5.46am. The brunette sighed deeply, putting an arm over his eyes. He had another couple of hours to sleep before he had to wake up for his shift. Closing his eyes, it was then that he realised that something was putting weight on his stomach.

He reached down to touch it, being rewarded with a sleepy feline growl. He moved his hand away, closing his eyes and attempting to go back to sleep. The feline resting on his stomach shifted slightly, and Hashirama ended up gasping slightly for air, winded by the feline's movements.

That was not right, even if the cat had shifted on his stomach, it wouldn't have put too much pressure on him. And the cat had been quite thin. Hashirama moved a hand down again, running it down what he assumed would be the cat's back.

Hashirama's fingers brushed against skin, and he frowned slightly, wondering if he had ended up touching his own skin, though this skin was riddled with scars. He didn't have any major scars. It was then that he actually decided to look down, and ended up making a very shocking discovery.

His face paled slightly and he sat up quickly, moving himself to the other side of the room. The fluffy black cat that he had taken in was no-where to be found in the room, and in its place was a rather skinny, pale-skinned young man. And that wasn't the strangest thing. He looked to be around his late teens, with a few scars covering his naked body, and a shock of long, black hair.

Of course, the odd features about this boy were that he seemed to possess the ears and tail of a cat. Hashirama tried to calm himself down. Panicking wasn't going to help him out here, and it could be dangerous to annoy this young individual. He placed a hand on the stranger's shoulder, shaking him awake, being as cautious as he could be. After a while, the feline opened his eyes and yawned, revealing ruby irises with slitted pupils, and a set of rather large, ivory-white fangs.

"You know, it's polite to just let sleepin' lions lie," The cat-like boy mumbled, glaring weakly at Hashirama, who simply crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, it's rude to randomly show up and lay on people, whilst naked," The brunette pointed out with a shrug. "Especially when you can't be sure if someone's actually comfortable with a naked boy laying on them."

The boy looked down at himself, his lips parting into an 'o' shape as he realised that he was in human form and not his actual animal form. "Well… I guess I ran out of magic power for now, but healing injuries does take some magic…" He mumbled to himself, before looking up to the other. His tail swished from side to. "Don't you recognise me, even if I'm in this form?"

Hashirama blinked a little, tilting his head to the side. Quickly, he put the feline features and hair and eye colour and matched it to the small and skinny cat. He quickly gasped in realisation. "You're… but how…?" He stared at the other in confusion, making sure to keep his eyes up and not trailing down the other's happy trail.

"I'm not just an ordinary cat you know," The feline declared proudly, with a wide grin. Hashirama just nodded slowly. "I gathered," He responded in a low tone, before directing his question to the young cat-boy hybrid. "So, if you're not just an ordinary cat, then what are you, exactly?" Madara simply chuckled at the other's question.

"Me? I'm a familiar. Basically a companion of a witch, who can switch between an animal and a human form," He explained briefly. "We were born as humans, and then usually when we turn sixteen, we go on a "spiritual journey" to find out which animal that our spirit reflects."

Hashirama listened to the other's words, still in a mild disbelief. But the feline did pretty much match the description of the cat he rescued the night before, and why else would he appear to be a human-feline hybrid. Except for science, but even the maddest science couldn't create this feline, surely.

"So, who're you, anyway? I can't just call you kitty now. And why are you here? If you're a witch's companion, shouldn't you be with your witch…?" Hashirama questioned. The feline looked distraught at the mention of the witch he should be accompanying. The Senju's expression softened slightly. "What happened…?"

"My name is Madara. My witch disappeared years ago… and he was never heard from again," The feline mumbled, glancing to the ground. "But he gave me one last task before he left. He told me to destroy a powerful magic source. An artefact which is in this city somewhere, which I shall destroy. I have to, for my Witch."

Hashirama nodded slowly, taking in all of the information and thinking it over. He placed a hand on top of the other's head. Madara's ears moved back, and he swiped at the other's hand. Hashirama's voice was quiet as he spoke. "I see… I'm sorry about your loss, Madara. I hope you can complete your mission. And if you ever need a place to stay, my door's always open."

Madara nodded slowly, his ears flicking up. This man reminded him of his old witch, though from what he could sense, there was little magic power running through this man's veins. So why did this man seem familiar, now that he got a good look at him?

The brunette smiled to the cat-boy. "Ah, my name's Hashirama, by the way. Or you could just call me Hashi. Either one will do." Madara nodded in response to the other. He seemed rather overly-bright and cheery. It caused a sense of nostalgia to warm in his chest, though he didn't exactly know why.

"You're going to be late for work, by the way," The feline commented with a shrug, glancing to the alarm clock with clear distaste as it started to ring loudly. Hashirama just groaned lightly, turning it off before rushing off to get himself ready. "Ah, I guess I'll see you later? You can stick around here for a while, if you want to. But I want to talk to you more." He had been interested in this young feline.

"I'm not going anywhere. I haven't eaten in days, and this place is warm and there is food in the cupboards. I know how to open cans and such," Madara responded with a shrug. Hashirama just nodded slowly, wondering if he was going to regret allowing this familiar into his home. He then went to grab a croissant before rushing off to go to work.

Madara settled back down on the bed, stretching and yawning. He tilted his head as he heard the other call up to him. "Make sure to put some pants on!" Hashirama called up to the other, leaving the home, the door closing behind him. Madara rolled his eyes, chuckling.


	3. Meeting

After his shift, Hashirama returned home, to find that the feline had occupied his couch, eating a sandwich. The brunette sighed a little to find that the feline had not put any pants on, even though he had a t-shirt on, which was too long for him. Madara looked up as he heard the other enter, finishing off the sandwich and licking his lips. The dark-haired feline then decided to speak to the other.

"You lack a fashion sense," The feline declared with an amused grin and Hashirama just stared at the other. "What?" He asked, frowning slightly. Madara just shrugged. "I was gonna put pants on, but they didn't fit and they were sorta unfashionable anyway." Hashirama groaned lightly, a hand going to his forehead.

"Mada, if you could just not be fussy with clothes… you can't walk around naked like you can in your cat form, not in public anyway…" The brunette explained calmly. People didn't seem to be as comfortable in their bodies without clothes, and he knew that quite well. It made it difficult when he was doing a check-up at the hospital, and people needed to remove clothing items for such a thing.

"Don't call me that. My name's Madara. No short forms," Madara sighed a little. "And you need to go get me clothes that fit, then," He retorted, looking up to the other and twitching his tail. "And ones that are actually fashionable, and not gross or weird."

Hashirama slumped down onto the couch beside the other. "Fine, I'll get you some clothes later. I have a day off tomorrow. But… you'd need to wear my clothes for that time, 'cause you'll need to come with me so I can get the right size and so you can choose your own clothes. And you'll probably have to hide your cat features…"

Madara just nodded, though wasn't too keen on wearing such outfits in public. "I can use a spell to appear without my cat features," He nodded. "But it doesn't last very long 'cause it saps my magic power." Hashirama simply nodded as he listened to the other.

"Oh, and if I have guests over, you gotta remain as a normal cat, okay?" The brunette's words made Madara raise an eyebrow. Hashirama continued. "Well, not everyone will believe you, especially not as quickly as I did. I'm not even sure why I believe you, but I do." Madara just thought about it for a few moments, a sigh leaving his lips before nodding.

"Okay. Fine. I'll remain as a cat when guests are over. But you owe me for that," He shrugged. "My cat form is usually just for getting around to places without being spotted, after all." He swished his tail, still watching the other.

Hashirama smiled to the other. "Thank you, Madara," He responded, before his phone went off. Madara was startled by it, tail fluffing up and ears going back. Hashirama chuckled, petting the other's hair. "It's just a phone," He went to answer it, getting into a conversation. "Okay, right, right. Five minutes? Okay. See you then." The brunette hung up, placing the phone down.

Hashirama looked to the other. "Well, looks like you're gonna be stuck in cat form for a while. My younger brother's coming over to visit quite soon. And he's probably the biggest non-believer in things you'll ever see. But… I hope you can try and get along, at the very least. Can you do that for me, Madara?"

Madara shrugged a little. "I suppose I can try," He shrugged, going off to remove the t-shirt before transforming. The cat padded back into the room, crawling up onto the sofa to wait with the other. A knock on the door made Hashirama jump up to go and answer it.

"I never knew you had a cat, Hashirama," A white-haired man stepped into the living room, looking over the cat warily, narrowing his eyes slightly. Madara opened an eye, looking to the man. A sense of something dark passed over him and he let out a low growl, opening his eyes fully and glaring at this newcomer. His fur was standing on end and his tail thrashed around.

"Ah, I rescued him yesterday after work, Tobirama. His name's Madara. He may still be a little wary of humans, but he seems to be quite fond of me… occasionally. But he stuck around, so I guess he does like me…" Hashirama laughed a little.

Tobirama simply nodded, taking a seat across from the sofa. Madara continued to growl at the other, fur standing on end. The white-haired male sent a cold glare to the cat when Hashirama left the room to make some tea. As Hashirama returned, he set the tray on the coffee table, before petting Madara. "He's just wary around strangers," He explained quickly to his brother.

Madara continued to growl, though eventually was quietened by a look from Hashirama. The feline was intimidated by the look, ruby eyes going slightly wide. But then, Hashirama turned back to talk to his brother, and the feline relaxed slightly, though was still cautious of Tobirama.

The cat then continued to paw at Hashirama for attention, trying to silently "warn" him about the bad sense he was getting from the white-haired male. Hashirama sighed lightly, stroking Madara's fur to try and comfort him.

After around an hour, Tobirama got up. "Well, I'll see you soon, Hashirama," He responded with a slight nod, heading towards the door. Madara sat on the windowsill, and as soon as the other had left the area, he had resumed his human form, his ear twitching slightly. "Hn…"

"Madara, that was kinda rude," Hashirama chastised the other lightly, crossing his arms over his chest. He had been hoping that they would have gotten along well enough but apparently not. "He's my brother, and as serious as he looks all of the time, he's a good man. You didn't have to act as you did."

"He's evil," The feline retorted, with a shrug. "I could sense something really dark and awful about him. I didn't like it at all." Hashirama sighed. "Madara… Tobi's not a bad man, trust me. We've known each other all our lives. I'd surely know about it if he was "evil", like you said." Madara shook his head quickly.

"You're biased though, 'cause you're his brother," He pointed out with a slight frown, twitching an ear. Hashirama just laughed a little. "Trust me, Madara," He responded gently, calling the younger male over. Madara sighed a little, sitting back on the couch as Hashirama continued to talk. "Tobi's not a bad person. He's actually really nice, underneath the rough exterior."

Madara rolled his eyes, sighing. The other's reassurances meant little to him, but he wouldn't voice his concerns aloud. Either way, he had to make sure that his mission went as smoothly as possible. He wasn't sure if he could have enough magic energy to break such a large and powerful thing. But he had to try.

If only his witch was around, he had thought to himself, but the feline then stopped those thoughts where they were. He needed to focus. No emotions were allowed to get in the way of his mission. He had to complete this final task he had been set.


	4. Weasel

Scurrying along the ground, a young weasel weaved its way around the bushes and the plant-pots of the overgrown garden. It paused, standing up on its hind legs and looking around, before spotting the old building, rushing to it. It hopped up onto the window sill, scratching at the glass before sitting back as the window was opened.

Slipping through the open window, it landed gracefully on its feet. It looked around, making a quiet sound before being covered with a large cloth. Soon enough, the weasel disappeared and the cloth was wrapped around a young male, with pale skin and dark hair. The features of the weasel still adorned the young male.

A slight frown graced his lips and he crossed his arms over his chest as he glanced to the figure sat on the chair. "Jeez, you've been having me spy on your brother and that new cat of his for a few weeks now. We've been apart for that time. The most you could do is say hello, not just drop a cloak over me and wait for me to return to this form."

A low chuckle left the lips of the other figure, and the man leant forwards, ruby eyes glinting with amusement as he looked to the raven-haired male. "Maybe later, Izuna, I'll give you your little "welcome back" present. But we're kind of busy right now, remember? We gotta take control of that powerful magic artefact."

Izuna sighed, eyeing the other with a slight frown. "I know, but you can't just order me about as you please. Remember, I am not your slave and I am not your pet. I am your partner," He responded with a slight shrug, though as the other brushed a hand against his cheek, he simply rolled his eyes. "Well, do you wanna hear what I found out or not, Tobi…?"

Tobirama pulled back his hand, chuckling. "You know, you're cuter when you're not being a brat, Izuna," He shrugged, watching the other. "And yes, please do tell me what you found out about my brother's new pet. I was curious. Not many normal animals notice anything different about me. But that damn cat did…"

Izuna rolled his eyes, before reporting his findings to the other. "The cat's a familiar. To be more precise, it is…" He hesitated before continuing on. "It's Madara. My brother…" The young weasel bit his lip slightly, his ears drooping slightly. He hadn't seen his older sibling since before that night, the disappearance of the feline familiar's old partner.

Tobirama let out a low sigh, frowning slightly. "I should have known. He's always had it out for me since the disappearance of his old witch." Glancing to Izuna, he sighed again, drawing it out slightly. "Are you going to be able to stand with me, Izuna? I really need you for this."

Izuna looked up quickly. "Ah, of course... I'll be standing by you, Tobirama. I cannot let emotion get in the way of duty, after all. It is what we were taught," He declared, lifting his chin up a little, fixing his gaze onto the witch. "Madara… he probably hasn't pinpointed the location of the artefact just yet, so we should be good for now."

"You found it?" Tobirama raised an eyebrow, and Izuna nodded in response. The weasel just smirked a little. "I'm not gonna tell you just yet though. You wasted quite a lot of magic power on fixing up that memory spell you cast on your brother, though…" Izuna hesitated again, before asking in a whisper. "Why do you have to hide your brother's memories all the time…?"

Tobirama just sighed lightly. Izuna had always been known to be tricky, always withholding information from him and asking all the questions that didn't need to be answered. The white-haired male just put a finger to his lips, shaking his head. "I can't tell you that, not just yet. Sorry Izuna."

"I suppose we're both hiding something for now," Izuna responded with a shrug. He got up, casually sitting on the couch beside the other, placing his feet on the other's lap. Tobirama sent a slight glare at the other, who just smiled sweetly and shrugged, settling down on the couch.

Tobirama pushed the other's feet off of his lap. "If you want to get close, you can just do as you normally do," He responded, rolling his eyes. "Though, you only ever seem to do that when I'm reading." Izuna just laughed, before remembering something else he could tell the other, his lips parting slightly as he gasped.

"Oh, it looks like Madara is imprinting on your brother by the way, despite that idiot having like zero magic power. I wonder how that's gonna work out. A familiar needs a magic power to help strengthen its own power. Mada might as well just go solo, than to imprint on a useless person…" Izuna said with a casual shrug, laying himself on the other's lap.

Tobirama simply shrugged, though a slight smirk played on his lips. "Well, sometimes in bloodlines of powerful witch clans, it often gets muted. Just like there can be familiars who don't take an animal's form at all. It just happens sometimes, though usually the magic is still there, though more locked up than the usual witch's or familiar's power."

Izuna listened, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Even though the bond between witch and familiar was extremely close in his and Tobirama's case, there was always something that Izuna could sense, though he never caught any signs of it. Though, Tobirama was now an expert at hiding things, even during the most intimate times, the times where the two can share thoughts and connect better.

Tobirama noted the other's silence, frowning slightly. He poked the other in the side, causing the young weasel to yelp and fall off of the couch. Izuna glared up at the other, an ear twitching in irritation. "What was that for?" He hissed, and Tobi just laughed quietly.

"You'd have seen it coming if only you paid attention, Izuna," The snowy-haired male responded with a smirk, offering his hand and helping the other up. "You were spacing out, as you usually do." Izuna's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and he sat himself down on the other, determined to remain sat there.

Tobirama just rolled his eyes slightly, allowing the other to remain sat on him for a short while. He then stood up suddenly, catching Izuna before the other fell. Izuna sighed lightly, looking at the other. "You need to warn me about moving so suddenly!" He chastised, though he quietened as the other kissed his cheek.

"Shut up, Izuna. It's too late to be arguing and making a fuss. So come to bed," Tobirama stated, and the weasel's cheeks flushed slightly, though he placed his hands to his hips. "You should sleep on the couch; you mumble in your sleep and move around way too much!"

"And you steal the covers, but I don't usually complain about it," Tobirama told the other with a shrug, before walking off to the bedroom. Izuna huffed a little, but eventually relented and followed the other into the other room, laying on the other as they both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Imprinting

"You're my witch," Madara informed the other. It was Hashirama's day off, and it marked four months since the feline had decided to stick around. Hashirama looked up from the anatomy book he was reading, raising an eyebrow. "But I'm not a witch."

"Well, it doesn't matter now…" Madara responded with a slight pout. A slight blush was over his cheeks. "And are you completely sure you don't practise? 'Cause I don't think familiars imprint on those who aren't witches." He laid himself down on the other's lap, pushing the book to the ground.

Hashirama sighed a little. "Madara… I've told you. I'm not a witch, and I have no intentions of being one, or even practising magic," He shook his head slowly. Madara frowned a little in response to Hashirama's words, watching the other's face calmly.

"You were trying not to look at my genitals, the first time you saw me in my human form," He stated randomly, picking up the anatomy book from the floor and reading through it casually. Hashirama's cheeks became red "W-what…?"

"I can read your thoughts because of our bond," Madara explained simply as he put the book to the side. A slight triumphant smirk graced his lips. "You find me attractive, don't you?" Hashirama turned away slightly, and Madara sat up, shifting on the other's lap as an idea came to his mind.

The feline embraced the other gently, nuzzling into the other's shoulder. The feline had noticed the other's attraction and he had actually been hopeful for it after a while. Though, a familiar and a witch's bond was not supposed to become too intimate, though quite a lot of witch-familiar bonds did end up as such.

Madara pressed his lips to the other's pulse point, kissing it gently and licking at it. He smiled a little as the other shuddered and gasped out softly. The feline continued to press kisses over the other's throat before pulling back, shifting to remove the underwear.

Hashirama flushed, shifting a little as his eyes trailed over the feline's body. He had thought some impure thoughts about the younger male, though he hadn't expressed them to the other. But apparently the feline knew already, and was expressing impure thoughts of his own. Hashirama looked up to the other's face.

"Do you want this?" Hashirama asked quietly. "Or did you get into something you shouldn't again…" Madara pouted slightly. The incident with the alcohol had only occurred one time before. He pressed himself against the other, tugging at the other's t-shirt to try and remove it. Why did no-one ever wear button-up shirts these days, the feline thought to himself.

Hashirama tilted his head to the side, but he removed his shirt for the other. Madara's ears twitched, but he leant forwards to kiss over the other's chest, smiling up as the other made a soft sound.

The brunette reversed their positions so Madara was underneath him. The feline hissed, startled, and he stared up at the other. A slight pout was on his lips, his cheeks were flushed faintly. Hashirama chuckled. "Do you still want it now?" He asked gently.

Madara lifted his hips up in response, grinding against the other and smirking as the other moaned a little. "What do you think, _boss_?" He used the term sarcastically. Hashirama just raised an eyebrow slightly, before moving down to press his lips to Madara's. The feline leant into the kiss eagerly, arms wrapping around the other's neck.

Hashirama pulled back, working on trailing kisses down the other's body. Madara gasped out softly, arching his back at the touch of the other's lips. The sounds went straight down to Hashirama's lower abdomen, sparking a low heat there, which increased gradually.

Madara smirked, running his hands along the other's back, lightly scratching at it. Hashirama moaned quietly, lightly nipping at the other's stomach in response to the other before moving up to kiss his neck. Madara leant up, his breath tickling the other's ear.

"Are you gonna keep me waiting?" The feline asked quietly, ruby eyes glancing down over the other's chest and body. His heart was beating quickly and his body craved the other's touch. Hashirama flushed faintly, standing up and moving away from the couch.

Madara whined as the other left, though he was silenced as the other returned, naked. Hashirama picked the younger male up, carrying him off and laying him down on the bed. "I find that this would be more comfortable than the couch," He whispered with a smile.

Hashirama held a bottle of clear gel in his hands, which he had taken from the drawer, spreading it across his fingers before pressing a digit to Madara's entrance, slipping it into the dark-haired male slowly, being as gentle as possible.

The familiar gasped slightly at the feeling, shifting his hips down as Hashirama started to move his fingers in and out of him. After a short while, a second finger was added and Madara was stretched out. The feline dug his nails into the other's back, moaning out as he got more used to the feeling of the other's fingers.

Hashirama continued to thrust his fingers in and out of the other, before pulling them away, coating his erection with the gel, positioning himself at the other's entrance. "Are you sure you want-" Madara just growled at the other to hurry up, and the brunette nodded, sliding into the other, groaning as the feline clenched slightly.

The feline froze slightly as a flash of something went through his mind, a memory perhaps. Though, the image was gone as soon as it had come, leaving the feline confused, though Hashirama's movements soon broke the feline out of his thoughts.

Madara gasped out as the other started to move, though it was clear that Hashirama was being as gentle as he could. For some reason, Madara was annoyed by this, and he gripped at the other's hair slightly. "You can do it harder than that," He demanded with a slight sigh. "I'm not made of glass you know."

Hashirama flushed faintly, but he increased the pace of his thrusting, biting his lip to hold back a low moan. Madara moved his hips to meet the thrusts, moans and pants leaving his lips as they continued to make love. Hashirama increased his pace a little more, stroking Madara's erection in time with his thrusts.

Madara could feel his muscles start to tense up as he reached climax, and after a while, he dug his nails into Hashirama's back, arching his back as he came. Hashirama moaned out the other's name, finding his release soon after.

Panting, Hashirama pulled out of Madara, laying beside him and pulling him close. Madara resisted a little at first, though he soon settled, though his thoughts were racing. What had that been, that flash of image that he saw when they had come together?

For now, he decided to push those thoughts and confusions from his mind. He had more important things to think about, more important missions. He settled against Hashirama, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Hashirama smiled gently, stroking the other's hair and holding Madara close as he fell into a light sleep.


	6. Memories

Madara woke up alone. His ears flicked back, feeling slightly disappointed at that fact. Though he was unsure why he was disappointed. Hashirama was always an early riser, except on days where he went out drinking with friends. Though that was often rather weird when the drunken brunette came home, overly affectionate and emotional.

Stretching and yawning, Madara got up, wandering the house before remembering that Hashirama would be at work this time. The familiar also needed to get to working on his mission. He had researched some possible places in the past few weeks, and there had been one that had stood out to him.

An abandoned church was eventually where he had decided that the artefact was, after reading about a stone tablet that was there. Leaving a note for Hashirama in case the other was back before Madara had returned, the familiar set off for this abandoned church.

As he arrived, his eyes flicked to the large stone tablet. The artefact. He could sense the power humming through it, and he approached cautiously, reaching out a hand carefully, drawing it back as he was burnt slightly. He'd need to get past the protection charm, obviously.

A sound alerted him to new presences, and he turned to face the newcomers, growling and glaring at them, ruby eyes flashing with malice. "You…" His fists clenched and he stood in front of the artefact. He was not about to let them get too close to it. In the wrong hands, this object of magic would cause devastation.

"Oh, already here then, cat?" The white-haired male drawled, pushing back his hood. A weasel was sat upon Tobirama's shoulder, though it jumped down, taking his human form as his feet touched the ground. "Madara…"

The feline's eyes went wide as he looked over Tobirama's familiar. "Izuna… what are you doing here with him…?" He questioned with a slight frown, biting his lip a little. The young weasel shrugged, a solemn expression on his face.

"He's my witch," Came the simple response. Tobirama just tapped his foot, watching the scene with cold eyes. "Come now, you two, you can save the reunion for later, after I've taken that," He pointed to the artefact. Crimson eyes looked to Izuna. "Get your brother out of the way, Izuna." Izuna flinched, looking to his witch with wide eyes.

Madara growled lowly, tensed. "Izuna… please…" He stared at his brother, not believing that the weasel was bound to someone as vile as Tobirama Senju. The snowy-haired male was a powerful witch indeed, but he was an awful being. Izuna sighed, shrugging a little. "Imprinting is not my choice, remember, brother. Just as it wasn't your choice to imprint on that man you live with."

"Izuna, hurry up," Tobirama responded with a slight frown, staring to the familiars with a frown. "We need to get the artefact and be out of here before we attract the attention of other witches." Izuna sighed and nodded, still reluctant. Tobirama continued to speak, his tone lowering. "Remember, you said you would put duty before your own emotions."

The weasel nodded, slipping into a more tensed stance as he approached Madara. With a quick movement, he lunged for Madara, his expression free of emotion. Madara fought back as best he could, though he was still reluctant to cause harm to his younger brother. Izuna continued to grapple with Madara, before Izuna used a spell, sending Madara crashing against the opposite wall.

Madara ended up being winded, holding onto his injured ribs as he slowly sat up. Izuna bit his lip, watching Madara quietly. "It looks like I'm stronger for now… but you didn't imprint on anyone with magic power… I'm sorry… brother…" Izuna looked away, onyx eyes fixed on Tobirama.

The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the church halls, and the doors crashed open to reveal Hashirama, who looked slightly dishevelled, panting for air. The brunette had found the note upon his return home, and looking over the webpage with the location the feline had went to, he had rushed over as soon as he could, worried for the younger male.

"Tobirama…" His eyes were wide with disbelief as he looked upon the snowy-haired male. "What… are you doing here…?" Looking over the scene, he gasped as he spotted Madara, who was injured and struggling to stand up. He took a step towards his familiar, though Tobirama stopped him. "Ah, ah. Not going to let you closer."

The snowy-haired male smirked cruelly, lips moving quickly to form the words to a spell, using it to summon a vast stream of water, crashing it down upon Hashirama and sending him back against the wall. Hashirama landed away from Madara, coughing and soaked, glaring up at Tobirama weakly. "What are you doing, brother…?" He asked.

"The artefact. I will protect it from what your little feline friend was gonna do to it, and take it for myself," The white-haired male responded with a sigh. "I can't allow it to be destroyed. I need it, and other witches rely on this source too."

Hashirama growled, standing up slowly and standing in front of Tobirama. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to take it… Madara intends to destroy it for a reason, and if it fell into the wrong hands… I don't think I want to allow that risk to be taken, you know… I can't turn a blind eye to whatever intentions you have with the power source. Even if you're my brother…"

Tobirama sighed, muttering another spell before placing his hand over his older brother's face. "It's a shame. I don't wanna kill you, but I suppose I have to do something to stop you being in my way."

Hashirama's eyes went wide as he felt streams of information suddenly become available. Images of things came and went quickly. His head had started to hurt and he bit his lip to hold back a cry of pain. Tobirama watched, smirking. "Now, remember everything and keep out of the way, Hashirama."

Whatever Tobirama had inflicted onto his older brother, the pain soon got too much, and Hashirama screamed out. The pain had intensified, and it had spread across all of his body. He fell back against the ground, twisting and writhing in agony as memories constantly streamed through his mind.

Madara's cries of pain soon filled the air. The bond between a familiar and its witch was a curse as well as a blessing. Though magic could be shared between the bonds, it meant that pain could also be shared, and the agony from Hashirama had spilled into Madara's mind. The feline took to his animal form, curling up and yowling.

Izuna's eyes widened as he witnessed the scene. As much as the weasel would obey and do the bidding of Tobirama, he had always made sure to try and go about it in a more peaceful, painless way. He had always hated seeing others in pain. "Tobirama…"

"It's okay, Izuna. They'll live," Tobirama responded, with a shrug. As much as he'd rather kill them, Hashirama was still his brother. He'd need to fix the memory seals that he had broken though, just in case Hashirama recovered, with full memories of who he was.

"Now, Izuna, get the tablet already."


	7. Awakening

"_Now, Izuna, get the tablet already."_

At the other's command, the weasel's eyes went wide as he tore his gaze away from Hashirama and Madara. He nodded quietly, biting at his lower lip nervously as he looked over at his witch. Izuna reached out a hand to the artefact as he approached it, tensing as he brushed his fingers across the stone tablet.

A sharp cry of pain left Izuna's lips as the protection spell over the artefact caused his hands to be burnt, but he took in a breath, trying to force himself to ignore the pain and try again. He could not afford to look bad in front of his witch, not when he'd already set himself up for appearing as efficient and talented as he had done so in past excursions.

The heat was blistering, and Izuna had to keep himself from crying out, closing his eyes as he made another attempt, focusing magic into his hands to try and protect himself. Tobirama frowned, sighing lightly. "Izuna, enough…" He couldn't bear to see the other trying so hard and causing harm to himself. Izuna was more valuable, after all, coming from a bloodline of familiars with high magic power.

Izuna pulled his hand away from the tablet, looking to Tobirama confused. "But, didn't you want it…?" He questioned quietly. Tobirama just shrugged. "You're too valuable to lose right now. The artefact can wait, I can find a way to break that protection spell on it."

Izuna sighed lightly. Of course, with how rare his bloodline was, it meant that many witches desired to be imprinted on by this bloodline to further their own magic. But, the weasel did catch the slightest note of concern from Tobirama. He then looked around, awaiting the other's next words, though onyx eyes flicked to where Hashirama and Madara were.

Hashirama was still remembering, his mind showing him fragments of the past. Were these his memories? He recognised the people in them. Then, a memory, clearer than the rest, came to him.

"_Now brother, it's nothing like that," A younger Tobirama smirked slightly, slamming a book down on the desk. Hashirama sighed, petting a fluffy black cat. "Then what is it, Tobi?" The white-haired male just smiled a little. "It should just be a simple mission for you. You're the strongest we have~ I'm sure you can do it."_

The scene shifted slightly, and Hashirama groaned.

"_Tobirama!" Hashirama growled, glaring at the other. He was chained up, and the magic circle was glowing. He could see a young man, dark hair and sporting feline features, calling out for him, terrified. Hashirama tried to call out to him, but all was consumed by a bright white light. _

_Then, as he awoke, he looked upon his brother's face. The white-haired male looked concerned. "Hashirama, are you okay…?" Hashirama just frowned, confused. Where was he? What was going on? Tobirama continued to speak. "You're in hospital. I guess the stress of working here got to you…"_

Hashirama opened his eyes as the memories faded, going back to their place in his mind. He remembered now. As the pain subsided, he could feel it all. The rush of the magic power, and the annoyance at his brother's betrayal. He stood up slowly, offering his hand to Madara. "Are you okay, Mada…?" He asked quietly, concern in his tone.

Madara's eyes went wide as he looked upon the other, ruby eyes gazing up to the other's face. A memory of a face, smiling and offering a hand out to him, flashed through the cat's mind, and he hesitantly reached for the other's hand, almost as if he couldn't believe that it was real. Taking the other by the hand, he could feel the warmth, and the rush and spark of magic. Powerful magic.

"You…" He gasped lightly, his tone muted. Hashirama helped Madara to his feet, putting a hand to the other's side to aid the healing process. The feline waited patiently, stretching and looking to Hashirama. "Well, I guess that's why I imprinted… normally familiars imprint once in their lives. Usually they die when their witch does…"

"Enough of the depressing talk, Mada," Hashirama teased lightly, before assuming a more serious expression. "We still have a job to do, after all. And it's good that you didn't abandon your mission after I went." He looked to Tobirama and Izuna with a slight frown. "Well now, it's time to complete our mission."

Tobirama narrowed his eyes at the older male, sending Izuna to attack them. Hashirama just sighed, muttering a spell, animating some ropes and binding the young weasel with them easily. Izuna struggled and growled, and Tobirama rushed forwards, breaking the restraints on his familiar and attacking Hashirama directly.

"Madara, remember your mission!" Hashirama called out to the feline, defending himself from Tobirama and hitting back with his own magic. "Hit it with your strongest attack." Madara nodded, rushing over to the stone tablet. He closed his eyes, focusing his energy. Izuna rushed forwards to try and stop Madara, though he paused, glancing back to the fighting witches.

Hashirama just growled. "Why, Tobirama?" He asked, sending vines snaking up and around the other's body. Tobirama broke free, sending a torrent of water towards the other, which was diverted as the earth moved upwards suddenly.

"Why what? Why did I hide your memories and use you as a sacrifice for that spell?" Tobirama paused, smirking at the other. "Because you were always more powerful, and I hated it. I hated that everyone preferred you, but that doesn't matter anymore, does it?" Hashirama sighed. "Brother, you were a talented witch in your own right. You shouldn't have compared yourself to anybody else."

"Oh, don't spout that bullshit… I'm done talking; I should have killed you years back!" Tobirama focused his magic, the air shaking with the tension. Hashirama sighed and muttered a spell, vines rising up, ready to strike at any moment. The brunette focused his own magic. Tobirama's eyes flashed, and the ground shook slightly with the force of the two powerful magic sources.

Madara opened his eyes as he focused his energy, backing away and slowly starting the incantation. Izuna frowned slightly, though he backed away. The magic he could sense from Madara was even more powerful now that Hashirama had apparently shown his magic power. And Izuna would rather not face up to his brother or cause him any more harm.

The feline smirked, finishing the incantation, sending a stream of flames at the stone tablet. The magic in the air was already crackling, a mix of earth clashing with water. Adding fire to the mix would be the slight spark needed to destroy the protective spell and finally crack the tablet. Madara smiled as he heard the satisfying fizzle of the protective charm being broken.

Madara then focused more magic, rushing towards the stone tablet. He muttered another spell, placing his hands onto what he had seen as a weak spot. He took a breath to calm himself before completing the spell. The feline could feel the hum of the magic, and also the shaking that had started to take it. He backed away slowly as it started to vibrate harder.

A resounding explosion shook the walls, covering the entire area with a dark swirling smoke.


	8. Finale

When the smoke finally cleared, the two fighting witches and Izuna both stopped, staring at the place where the artefact had been. Madara was stood before the remains of the stone tablet, which was shattered into pieces. A triumphant smile graced the feline's lips, and Hashirama looked to him with a smile. "You did it, Mada~"

Hashirama then turned back to Tobirama, looking to him coldly. Vines snaked up from the ground, swaying slightly, awaiting Hashirama's next command "Well now, brother, what are you going to do now? The artefact is useless to you now, is it not?"

Tobirama growled, ruby eyes narrowing. How could this happen? He knew he shouldn't have unlocked Hashirama's memories, or allowed the elder to recover from it. If he'd known that that damn cat would actually be able to destroy the artefact, he'd have simply killed them off.

Izuna's eyes were wide. "Madara did it… he actually managed to destroy it…" The weasel glanced to his witch nervously, noting the darkening aura that indicated the other's anger. This was not good. Not good at all. Izuna wondered if he should keep out of the way until he could sense that the other had calmed down.

Tobirama turned quickly, making his way out of the church. Izuna bit his lip, hesitating before following quickly, not wishing to be left behind. There was a flash, and more smoke swirling through the area, then both Tobirama and Izuna were gone. Madara growled lowly, glancing to Hashirama. He took a step forwards, though it faltered and the feline stumbled.

Hashirama rushed to catch the younger male, concern in his eyes. "Madara…" It was clear that the feline was exhausted, and that he'd used up his magic power. The feline leant against the other, sighing slightly. "I'm fine… but why'd you let them go…?"

"I have more important things to worry about, Madara," Hashirama stated, carefully helping up the other. "Now, let's get you home so you can rest." Madara sighed lightly, frowning slightly. "I'm fine…" He stated, though as he stood up, he was still shaky, and had to lean on the other for support. Hashirama frowned slightly, before getting an idea.

He lifted Madara up into his arms. Madara struggled slightly and protested, but Hashirama just pet the other's ears. "Just relax, Mada. We'll be home soon, and then you will rest." Hashirama started walking out of the church. When they reached the fresh air, he breathed in deeply, finally glad to get out of that dusty, smoky old building.

As soon as they arrived home, Hashirama laid Madara down on the bed. "You're always so reckless, Madara…" He chastised with a slight sigh, brushing some hair from the other's forehead before pressing a kiss to it. "Using up too much magic power could get you killed. With me by your side, you could have drawn on some of my power to help you, not just your own."

Madara just rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, I gave it my all and everything is okay, right?" He responded. "Well, except for your jackass of a brother still roaming free…" Hashirama just shook his head. "Well, that is true, but there's nothing here that he can get his hands on now that you completed your mission."

"So you remember now…?" Madara asked quietly. Hashirama nodded slowly, and the feline continued to talk. "You remember, but now what are you gonna do. It's been around ten years now since you disappeared… so ten years of living a normal human life…"

Hashirama looked thoughtful, before smiling. "Well, I suppose I can't just ignore my magic power… but I want to remain working at the hospital. I'm pretty sure I can incorporate my magic into helping people." He shrugged a little, smiling. "I'd rather not have to move around and change a lifestyle I've had for ten years."

Madara nodded slowly, swishing his tail and yawning. "Well, if that's what you want. I'm not your boss after all," He commented with a shrug and an amused grin. "Though your sense of style, in both clothing and home décor, is still non-existent. You should listen to my advice about it, you know."

Hashirama just chuckled, stretching his arms and going to lay beside the other. The feline turned onto his side to shoot a glance to the other, his eyebrow raised.

"You're exhausted already, Hashirama?" Madara was amused slightly by this, but of course, he understood that even the strongest did get tired too, that they were human just as much as everyone else. He swished his tail before shifting to be closer to the other.

Hashirama just chuckled, pulling the feline into his arms, embracing him gently. "Well, Mada. I did have all of my memories, which had been suppressed for ten years, restored forcibly. Anyone would be exhausted by that," He yawned, nuzzling against the other's shoulder gently.

Madara purred quietly, the warmth of the other and his exhaustion helping him drift off into a peaceful sleep. A slight smile graced his lips. Hashirama smiled gently, closing his eyes and letting himself drift off back to sleep soon afterwards.

In the morning, he was woken up by his alarm, smiling as he watched Madara. He stroked the other's hair gently, pressing his lips to the other male's. The feline woke up, yawning and staring at the other. "You got work…?" He asked calmly, and Hashirama nodded. "You just rest up for today, Madara, okay?"

Madara nodded, watching the other, smiling gently as he watched the other getting changed and rush about to get to work. Once the other had gone to work, he sat on the couch with a sandwich. "Ah, back to the daily grind, huh…" He commented aloud, smiling. "And at least I'm no longer that stray familiar."


End file.
